The invention relates to an electrical energy storage module and to a method for producing an electrical energy storage module.
Direct current is usually extracted from electrical energy storage cells or direct current is fed into said cells. For this reason, the previously known design of energy storage cells is configured to optimize the ohmic internal resistances and the specific energy density or power density of the energy storage cells.
In many applications of electrical energy storage cells, storage cells are connected to one another in a serial or parallel arrangement to form battery modules in order to set desired output parameters such as total voltage, voltage range, energy content or power density. If currents with a rising alternating component are extracted from such energy storage cells, the influence of the distributed inductance of the energy storage cells rises as a function of the frequency. The inductive losses of an energy storage cell are composed of the individual components of the loss contributions of the electrodes, the pole connection and the arrangement of the electrodes in the housing. Furthermore, at operational frequencies in the kHz range, the skin effect can result in losses in regions which conduct the current and in eddy currents in electrically conductive faces, for example in the housing.
Document DE 10 2010 035 114 A1 discloses, for example, a battery unit having a plurality of cell units which each have accumulator cells which are electrically coupled via bus rails.
There is a need for energy storage modules composed of one or more energy storage cells which have relatively low losses in terms of the extraction of high-frequency alternating currents and therefore improve the efficiency of the system using the energy storage cells.